Cable management arrangements for cable termination, splice, and storage come in many forms. One cable management arrangement used in the telecommunications industry today includes sliding drawers installed on telecommunication equipment racks. The drawers provide organized, high-density, cable termination, splice, and storage in telecommunication infrastructures that often have limited space.
Because telecommunication infrastructures are massive in scale, fiber optic termination management can be difficult and costly to organize. There is a continued need in the art for better cable management devices and arrangements that address concerns regarding costs and organizational effectiveness of cable management arrangements.